Time After Time
by blondebabe1991
Summary: This story is set in 2015 where 35 year old  Angela lives in New York with her 16 year old twins.  The betrayal never happened and Jordan and Angela remained friends until Angela left to go to Columbia and Jordan went touring with his band.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in 2015 where 35 year old Angela lives in New York with her 16 year old twins.

The betrayal never happened and Jordan and Angela remained friends until Angela left to go to Columbia and Jordan went touring with his band.

I do not own my-so-called life or the characters

**Chapter 1 **

The clock on the wall read 2.30 and Angela Chase was sat on the leather sofa in the darkened living room. Today was her 35th birthday and she sat alone wondering what she had done with her life. She sighed looking to the bedroom's on the other side of the tiny apartment, she knew what she had done with it she had done she had two lovely, intelligent, healthy children who she loved dearly. But she still felt as though something was missing from her life.

She normally would talk about this kind of thing with her friend Sharon but Sharon was on her honeymoon with her newly acquired third husband. This just left Ricky and Rayanne neither of which was tempting as the Ricky had just landed his first Major job as a choreographer for the third dirty dancing and didn't really have enough energy to do his job let alone her burdening him with her problems. Rayanne would just tell her that it was sex withdrawal and that she would die if she didn't get any soon then offer to set her up with one of mac's friends.

Angela jumped as the door of the bedroom opposite opened and her daughter came creeping out. Jessi looked up and saw her mother sat on the couch and she smiled groggily.

"What are you doing up mom?" she asked sleepily she couldn't help noticing her mothers piercing

"Oh nothing just couldn't sleep is all, you?"

"Just getting a glass of water" at this Angela nodded " You want anything?"

"No I am OK hunni just go back to bed" Angela answered

"Goodnight mom, and" Jessi doubled back and kissed her mom on the cheek "happy birthday"

With that she left the room and Angela was alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

On the other side of the country Jordan sat in the LA Hilton hotel lobby waiting for Abigail to arrive, looking as shifty as ever he sat in the middle of a large white couch, he couldn't believe that he had a gold record but could still feel uncomfortable in his posh surroundings it, also didn't help that he knew he was meeting Abigail to end their two year relationship. Things hadn't been right with them for a couple of months and he was about to leave on tour it just seemed logical that he should end it now.

He sees her walking towards him and he knows what he has to do things have been over for a long time and now he just has to tell her this.

"Hi" she says leaning over to kiss him on the cheek

"Hey Abby" He swallows knowing what he has to say hoping he won't back out of this, it needs to be done.

" The thing is Abby I invited you here because I think, I think we," _huh why can't I say_ _this_ "I think we need to talk".

**So this is the start I plan on the story being 12 chapters long and updating twice a week everyone please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

20 minutes later Jordan Arrived back at the bands suite in the hotel looking grim. The guys looked up as he entered and Tino suppressed a snort as he saw the huge red hand print on Jordan's left cheek.

"So I take it that, your conversation could have gone better then?" the band's drummer Shane said

"You could say that again, this" Jordan pointed to his face "wasn't the only reason why it was bad, she started like screaming and crying hysterically, then a load of paparazzi showed up it's gonna be all over the internet" Jordan sat down pulling his hair in frustration.

" I can see the headlines now" Tony the bassist said suppressing a laugh " Love'em and leave'em Catalano gets his comeuppance , Catalano bitch slapped, Thats gotta hurt"

"Little Jordie's abuse ends at last" Tino shouted through laughter

" You guys are dick's" Shane said "Can't you see Jordan's very ugly twin sister needs our support right now?"

" I can't believe that you guys are my best friends, I need your like, support or something right now, not your abuse"

"Jesus Tony, ring room service and tell them we need some tampon's" Tino shouted and all three laughed as Jordan got up and went to the mini bar for a bottle or two of JD.

Rayanne was in the coffee shop at the end of Angela's block on her way to meet her oldest friend by giving her their yearly tradition of an Irish coffee at 8 O clock.

Rayanne had been friends with Angela since sophomore year in high school and was aware that Angela could have long period's of angst but these had not been seen for a long time, however recently Rayanne had began to see the signs of it starting again as for the last couple of weeks Rayanne could tell that something had been wrong with Angela but she though that she had a solution this time and so she had invited an attractive co-worker Mark to Angela birthday dinner tonight. She had often told Angela the joys of casual sex and that you don't get pregnant with twins every time you gave it a go. But Rayanne thought that Angela may just be desperate enough, no horny enough to give it a go for the night, since it had been nearly a year since she split up with her last boy toy Dean.

Rayanne then saw something that made her stop in her tracks in front of many passers by. There on the front of this weeks cover of US Magazine was a photo of Jordan Catalano with the heading "He used me then left me out in the cold".

Without thinking Rayanne picked all the magazine's left on the rack gave the retailer $50 and ran off struggling to shove the magazine in her bag, before Angela saw it, she didn't know why she did this, she just had a feeling that Angela would not like to be reminded of her first love, on her birthday.

Knocking on the door Rayanne pasted a large grin on her face and waited for Angela to answer. Luckily she didn't have to wait long but as soon as she saw her she thought _Shit she's already seen it. _See the thing about gossip that Angela hates is that it's not truthful sometimes , reminded briefly about the note that accused Angela of doing Catalano in his car _she hates lies._

"Well don't you look chipper this fine morning" Rayanne stated sarcastically pushing past Angela, handing her the coffee on the way in.

"Do you not think we are getting a bit old for this?" Angela said pointing at the coffee.

"Its a tradition, tradition's are supposed to be old or else they aren't tradition's"

"Whatever" came Angela's reply

"God what's living up your butt, you have been in this god awful mood for like weeks now"

"I dunno mid-life crisis maybe"

"Bite your tongue, we are in our prime, listen if your feeling down Mac knows this Doc that will prescribe you some medical _marijuana__."_

_"Is that like even legal in this state?"_

_"I didn't say the doc was in this state"_

_"Then what state is he in then?" _

"New jersey" said a third voice, a deep male voice, Angela's son Jeff said entering the room wearing a tiny white towel round his waist "the hot water has gone off again, third time this week, that boiler needs fixing mom"

"Jeff you are sixteen" Rayanne said raising one eyebrow "You really should be needing a cold shower every day, what are you up to? Or should I say who are you up?"

"Rayanne!" Angela and Jeff both shouted

Laughing Rayanne said "What you love my bluntness, its one of the reason's I am so awesome, speaking of bluntness Angela how long has it been since you have had any?"

"Eww my mom only had sex once, and that was to create me and Jessi"

"Oh boy she had a lot more than that"

"Are you trying to ruin sex for me?, cause you know its working"

"Your having sex, you cannot have sex, your too young, your still my little baby boy"

_Right I am getting out of here quick before I get myself into any more trouble_ Jeff thought _oh crap isn't today mom's birthday _

"Come on Angela he isn't that much younger than you where when you did Catalano"

_yeah today definitely is mom's birthday wait what_ "Catalano, as in Jordan Catalano?"

"Can we stop talking about Jordan, Rayanne I don't need to get laid I am fine,

Jeff I don't want you having sex but if you are, I want you to always use protection, and get tested monthly down the free clinic, now if you don't mind I am going to go back to bed"

"Ok then, I am off" Rayanne shouted as she made her way to the door "See you tonight" she shouted over her shoulder "Oh and look hot tonight, you have a hot man-sized present called Mark from me"


	3. Chapter 3

After the last chapter I was asked to make the next one longer so that's what I did, I wanted to make it a little longer but after today I can't do any writing until Thursday so I just ended it where I did cause I don't want to be one of those writers that keep you hanging on for an update. Please review

Next chapter will include the tour, a romance and a flashback or two.

Chapter 3

After the conversation about Jordan, Angela was lying in bed not able to stop thinking about her first love Jordan Catalano.

She remembered a time when she was completely obsessed about everything about him including his deep, dark, brooding yet soulful eyes, the way he used to lean on his locker, she even missed the way that her body always reacted when she knew if he was close.

She wondered to herself weather her body would still have the "Jordan" sense if she knew he was close, would she still responded to his presence the same way she had as a girl or was it because she was a girl that it all seemed so heightened and exciting.

Unable to resist Angela lent down and picked her laptop up off the floor and turned it on.

Now she wasn't a cyber stalker or anything but every so often she would go online and search for any information she could find about Jordan.

As the google homepage came up she briefly thought _am I really going to be that girl who is still in love with her first love all my life? If I do this will I ever be able to move on and finally but him behind me? My life would be much more simple if I didn't do this, I have people to support and if I really wanted I could have my pick of men, I mean I got asked out twice at the last PTA meeting._

Hands shaking she began to type Jordan Catalano into the search engine consoling herself with _this is the last time before I am thirty six I resolve to have moved on and be in healthy relationship with a steady and dependable loving man._

The first thing that popped up on the computer screen was a PerezHilton article about his most recent break-up.

Sighing she read.

* * *

"Love rat Catalano strikes again, Abigail Cross talks to PerezHilton online about her recent split with 30 seconds to Mars lothario Catalano.

**So Abby were you shocked when Jordan ended your relationship last night?**

Yes I was so upset. I am still upset but I am more angry than upset to be honest, I still have no idea what I did wrong, one minute we were talking about marriage and kids, then the next minute he tells me that it is over, that he was going on tour with the band and that he didn't want me being his ball and chain.

**Is that why you slapped him? (See picture on left)**

Yes I did, I am not even sorry I slapped him, he led me on for two years saying that when he turned 38 he was going to settle down, you know like start a family. I was an idiot cause I though he meant he wanted those things with me. I wasted 2 years of my life with him, I mean I am getting old now I am nearly 25, I put my modelling career on hold cause he wanted me to, now I am too old to try and get it back. I put everything I had into that relationship and he ended it without thinking about what it would do to me. He used me and then tossed me aside like I wasn't even a human being.

**When asked for a comment Catalano's publicist said that their relationship ended like many ****others and Catalano never intended on hurting Miss Cros**s

Rebecca had finished reading the article aloud and was glaring at Jordan, she continued "Do you have any idea how hard all this is going to be to clean up, you couldn't have broken up with her out of the view of the paparazzi, you have to let them get a picture of you acting like a jerk, and a big pussy all at once I do not know why I agreed to be your publicist in the first place your more trouble than your worth, you had one gold record and that was years ago, you have lost your touch and the public doesn't like you."

"So what do we need to do to get things straight again?" Shane asked

"There are two things that need doing, first we need to get the public back on your side and maybe stir up a little sympathy for you" Rebecca responded "One of the best way to do that is doing some work for charity, just nothing to obvious and you gotta have a connection to the charity so the press can't make it out as a publicity stunt."

"What about The International Dyslexia Association" Jordan said suddenly

Everyone in the whole room turned around and looked at him "I mean you know that will help people and I have it myself, we can like encourage people to go and get tested for learning disabilities, I mean people who wouldn't normally get tested would go if they knew someone like me had it wouldn't they"

"You know what Catalano that might actually work, I will make a few calls and be back this afternoon with a action plan, don't leave the room please boys, we cant risk any interaction with the public yet, we need to let things blow over."

"Hey Beck's" Tino shouted at her back as she was about to leave the room "What is the second thing we need to do?"

"Release another great song, we need another amazing single like Red, the last album sucked because their was no depth to it, find the reason's you wrote the early songs Catalano and bring the reason back into your writing"

Jordan thought for a moment the reason he started writing Red was primarily about his car, but he would never have finished it without her, without Angela.

* * *

"Mom are you ready yet?, we need to be their in five minutes Rayanne will never forgive us if we are late" Jessi shouted through the door while her mother was inside supposedly getting ready.

"Jeez calm down already, miss drill Sargent, how long have we known Rayanne? And when has she ever been on time for anything?" Jeff said walking up putting on his jacket.

Just then the door opened and Angela came out,she was wearing a black, one shoulder dress, which ended half way up her thigh with a pair of silver platform stilettos there was silence for a moment, then came Jessi's voice "Mom you look so hot"

"It doesn't look to young for me?"

"You kidding mom I wish I could work that dress like you do!"

"Mom your joking, that dress is way too short, your date will think your easy if you wear that, go change we can wait" Came Jeff's voice in a stern tone.

"You just wish that Ellie or Debra, or whoever you slut of the week is, was as hot as mom, grab your bag, we are off now"

"So you don't think that I should change" Angela asked Jessi

"Nope, we are late, and you look amazing ignore what your ignorant son has just said" Jeff just rolled his eyes as he exited behind his mom and sister.

* * *

Ten minutes later Angela, Jessi and Jeff were walking into the restaurant two blocks away from their home, the first thing they saw was a massive sign that Rayanne no doubt had bribed the restaurant to but up it read "Happy 35th Birthday Angela" under the sign stood Graham and Patty Chase, Danielle and Eric her new husband, Rayanne and Mac, and a tall, attractive man Angela could only hope was Mark remembering her resolution to move on this year, with a nice respectable man.

They were greeted with a chorus of hello's and happy birthday's for Angela, and then Rayanne pulled her aside and introduced her to Mark, who turned out to be polite and well mannered in greeting her although she could see his eyes taking in her chest and long legs, it made her feel attractive and was a huge ego boost _Maybe Rayanne has got it right this time _she thought to herself.

"Its just a shame Sharon and Rickie couldn't be here" Graham said.

"Yeah I know, I miss them especially Rickie, I haven't seen him in two months" Angela responded.

It was then she saw Rickie's reflection in the mirror and turned round and threw herself into his arms.

* * *

"Well Jordan it look like we are giving our support to The International Dyslexia Association, they have a scheme in place that means we will be doing two months on the road with them, you will be going to school's and talking to them about how hard school was for you, but how with help you improved, BUT most importantly you will be telling them that it is nothing to be embarrassed about and that if they need help they should ask for it" Rebecca was saying

"Yeah I know all that beck's its not like I have no idea what it is like its the reason that I suggested it in the first place" Jordan answered "I have been meaning to do something like this for along time, I just never got around to actually doing it"

"There will be rules for you while you are on the road though, and all of you must follow them, not just Jordan, one mistake from any of you and this could all be for nothing" Rebecca stated

"Okay so what are the rules" Shane urged

"Well first is no random hook ups with groupie's, second no drunken bender's, no drugs, and you need to write at least two amazing songs"

"Aww come on" Tino shouted "Two months without any I will be blue"

"Tino you went 15 years without I think you can do two months" Jordan said "the rules sound acceptable, but I dunno if I can do the song's, I just seem to have lost it"

"Well you better find it again cause if this album isn't good you won't be getting another one, understand?"

"Yeah we understand so when does the tour start? Do we have a schedule of events yet?" Shane asked.

"Yes there is, the itinerary's are all in the packs, that will be sent up later" Rebecca answered "But I know the first stop is in Seattle, and the last is in New York, oh and Catalano some advice, try and find what you lost"

"Ok, wait what?"

"You wrote for a reason, try and remember what that reason was, and don't do anything stupid"

He sighed _What the hell was he going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this story. I just have had loads of deadlines for this week, and it has totally sucked.

For the white dress picture the Calvin klein number form clueless

**Chapter 4**

It had been two weeks since graduation from liberty high school in three rivers and Angela Chase's parents had gone away for the weekend.

Patty and Graham Chase's marriage had hit a rough patch nearly a year ago, but since going to see a marriage counsellor their relationship had improved greatly, so they decided to take a weekend off and go to a little B&B in Connecticut as they wanted some "alone time" to really solidify their marriage.

Leaving Angela in charge they gathered up their belongings for the weekend and crammed them into the car, waving goodbye to Angela and Danielle who were watching them leave and waving back.

Angela hadn't told Rayanne or Rickie about her parent's going away as knowing Rayanne the party which would trash her house would start five minutes after her parent's left. However Rayanne being Rayanne who always found out about everything tuned up twenty minutes later with two bottles of vodka and some fairy lights that she had stolen from Amber.

"Are we ready to party?" she asked as she came in shrugging off her coat, "Wait a minute that is not what you are going to wear is it? This is the last time anyone in this town is going to see you for a year, you want to make a good impression don't you?"

"Rayanne two things, one I am not throwing a party tonight and two I don't need to get dressed for a party cause there isn't going to be one" Angela replied dryly.

"That's where you are wrong my friend, your leaving on Monday and this will give you a chance to say goodbye to everyone, especially one Jordan Catalano, who may just declare his undying love for you" Rayanne spoke

"Oh My God Rayanne, please tell me you didn't invite Jordan and that lot over here" she said looking around "Jordan has only been in this house a couple of times and the last time he broke up with me, how can you do this to me"

"Because I am your best friend, you and Catalano need to hatch this thing out before you leave and you have only been dancing around it for two years, you needed a push or it is something that you are always going to regret not doing"

"Hi there door was open I hope you don't mind me coming straight in" Rickie shouted on his way into the hall, he stops dead when he sees the look on Angela's and Rayanne's faces "I take it that Angela has just found out about the guest of honour" looking her up and down "Well Angela you cannot wear that, luckily for you I am here to pretty you up, and not slut you up which Rayanne would do"

"Yeah, really lucky" Angela replied sarcastically.

"Come on you" he said grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her upstairs "I will get her ready, and you can sort out down here" he shouted back down to Rayanne who saluted in reply.

Two hour later the party was in full swing and Jordan, Shane and Tino where arriving carrying a keg, as he entered the house Jordan received a rush of memories that he had experienced there.

"Angela lives here" Shane asked "No wonder you guys broke up, guess she was tired of roughing it with you"

"Shut the fuck up man" Jordan said punching Shane playfully on the arm.

"Well you are no fun tonight, I need a beer" seeing Rayanne over the other side of the room he beckoned her over "where should we set this up Graff?"

"In the kitchen, I am sure Jordan can show you where that is" she replied giving Jordan a mysterious grin.

Jordan sighed and directed the other to the kitchen. That's when he saw Angela, she was wearing a white slinky number, that ended pretty much all the way up her thigh, damn she looks good Jordan thought, as he heard Tino giving her a whistle, and saw Shane looking her up and down.

"Hi, err, you look great" Jordan stuttered beginning to blush he could only imagine the crap he would get for weeks from the guys after doing this.

"Rickie" she replied rolling her eyes "well if you just set that up in the corner over there that should do and if you need me I will be around somewhere" turning to walk away she added "I am glad you came".

Watching her leave he thought damn she looks hot, I want to tap that tonight.

The party had been going for about three hours by the time that Angela had decided that she needed to go to the toilet, and luckily there was no queue for the bathroom.

Around the same time Jordan had decided to escape the taunts of the gang who had been calling him a pussy, and decided to go upstairs, you know just to get away from them, he had opened the first door on the landing flicked the light on, and had gone inside.

Looking around he was sure that this must be Angela's room as he saw the picture board on the dressing table with pictures of Angela, Rickie, Sharon, and Graff. Looking closer he even saw one with him on, this was them walking down the school corridor hand in hand.

"Brian took that" He jumped surprised by her presence.

"It is nice" he replied dumbstruck "How come it is up here?" he asked

"I dunno, that was a good day I suppose"

"Yeah it was" Jordan agreed walking over to her bed and sitting on it "I just want to say something though, I err was a bit of an idiot back then and I really didn't, you know like treat you right. I like shouldn't have broken up with you because you wouldn't do it with me"

"No you shouldn't have but I got over it" She said walking over to him putting her hands on his shoulders "I am leaving to go to new york next week" Jordan nodded "I am going to college, and Rayanne always talks about these guys there who have sex with as many girls to get points and stuff" Jordan nodded again "I don't want my first time to be with someone like that, someone who doesn't care about me, well what I am trying to ask you is if you care about me?"

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?" Jordan asked dubiously

"Yes I suppose I am, if you still care for me, and if you still want…" Angela didn't get to finish her sentence because Jordan had pulled her down to him and kissed her.

An hour later Jordan and Angela where sleepily curled up in bed together when they jumped as Rayanne was knocking on the door shouting "Party is over, neighbours have called the cops"

Quickly jumping out of bed Jordan apologised to Angela saying he wish he could stay but that none of the guys could get caught at a party with under aged drinking and as he drove them here so he had to go, giving her a peck on the cheek before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am really sorry it has taken so long to update loads of crazy stuff and assignment deadlines and exams then looking for a job and I have had a case of really bad writers block, kinda like Shakespeare at the start of Shakespeare in love however if this is a fifth as good as Romeo and Juliet I will die a happy woman. I would also like to add that if maybe I had received more reviews I may have been encouraged to write it quicker.**

Chapter 5

It had been two months since her birthday and Angela couldn't remember being as happy as she currently was for a long time.

Mark was amazing, he was smart, funny, good looking, the kids seemed to like him, he did lots of work for charity and to top it off he was great in bed.

They were currently eating a lovely, exotic, candlelit dinner that Mark had spent hours cooking for them and were discussing their schedules for the next month.

"So Angela you never answered me? Are you going to be my date for The International Dyslexia Association dinner next Friday?" Mark asked

"I don't know mark I have never been to one of those fancy $250 a plate dinners, I don't think that I will fit in there, and I have nothing to wear"

"Please come with me, these things are usually boring, really boring but if you come it could even be within reason that this might be a fun night" Mark replied "plus I look really good in a tux, and I bet you would look even better in a new season Marc Jacobs dress"

"I don't own a new season Marc Jacobs, in fact I do not own any Marc Jacobs" Angela responded looking at a Mark who wore a sheepish expression on his handsome face "What did you do?" she added accusingly.

* * *

"We look like penguin's" Tino said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yes you do" Rebecca replied but with Tino's withering stare she added "But very attractive penguin's."

"I don't know about you guys but I actually think I can pull this shit off" Shane said as he emerged from his room across the suite, looking around he added "where the fuck is Catalano?"

"Currently I think he is paper bagging it, you know how he hates speaking in public" Tony answered.

"Well there's one thing to be thankful for" Shane responded and Rebecca Tino and Tony looked at him questioningly "Jordan's not 17 and around Angela Chase" at this Tino snorted but Tony and Rebecca stared confused.

"Who is Angela Chase?" they asked in unison. All Shane needed to respond with was one word "Red".

"Speaking of the old gang" Tino said "I wonder what Rayanne is up to these days, I here she is living in New York and I might just look her up, she always was a lot of

fun, one of the best shags I have ever had actually and after two months of well nothing, I could really use a good time, if you get my drift"

* * *

"I cannot believe you talked me into this, I look ridiculous in this dress" _its too small and my boobs look like there about to poke out, I would never let Jessi out in something like this, so I am a hypocrite, a big fat hypocrite. _

"I love you in that dress, its classy but still sexy as hell," Mark encouraged "there's a woman at that table over there who has been staring at you with envy for the past ten minutes! And I think her husband wants to be me tonight"

Blushing and muttering something about the ladies, and getting a drink Angela left the table.

* * *

He had been there for ten minutes,shoved in a small room off the side with the rest of the band waiting to be announced as one of the special guests and after months on the road with no company and nothing to drink he was ready for both he told the rest of the guys he was going to the bathroom they just rolled their eyes cause they knew him better than that. Then he saw her stood at the bar, she was gorgeous and she was going to end up in his bed tonight he was sure of it. He slowly sauntered up to her holding out his hand as he reached her and said to her "Hi, I am Tony, Tony Manero, I am part of the band and who are you?"

"Hi I am Angela, I am here with my boyfriend who is sat over there watching us right now" she pointed to Mark "I do have a question or two for you though"

Looking disappointed he responded "well I can't say that, you being here with a date hasn't disappointed me but for a lovely lady like you I would be happy to answer any of your questions"

"Ok now I have three questions" he looked at her encouraging her to continue "was your mother a Saturday Night Fever fan, or just a general John Travolta fan?" he laughed and replied honestly "Just a John Travolta fan, I broke her heart when she realised I couldn't dance" they both laughed and she said "well you just answered my second question without me asking it so I will move directly on to the third" and he just nodded "do these lines ever work for you?" he laughed again "Never failed yet darling" she blushed a little and picked up her drink "well there is a first for everything" and with that Angela turned and walked back to her boyfriend.

He watched her walk away, her hips swaying seductively, making his friend in the south twitch excitedly and his mouth make a silent moan. When she sat down he turned to the bartender and ordered a large scotch _tonight was going to be a long night,_ he downed his drink and went back to the rest of the band.

* * *

As Angela sat back down Mark turned and looked at her "You feel pretty good about yourself right now don't you" she blushed and nodded "Did you know who that was?" she shook her head "that was Tony Manero, your son will hate you for not getting his autograph" she looked at him blankly "He is the bassist in 30 seconds to mars, you know his favourite band, you will have to get all their autographs or he will never forgive you" Mark continues jokingly looking at Angela he adds "are you ok ange you look like your going to be sick.

* * *

He re-enters the room whistling "who is she?" Jordan asks "who's who?" Jordan rolls his eyes "the chick thats got you all happy, hot and bothered know that look" Tony beckons jordan to the door opens it and says "the blonde in the red dress at three o clock".

"_Holy crap"_ Jordan thinks and says out loud _"she is still fucking stunning"_Jordan hears "Who?" coming from Tino "Angela Chase"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

A:N Hey guys this is for you I am sorry that it has been so long since I have updated but I have been in a pretty bad place and have had very little time or willingness to write. My Nan was diagnosed with cancer and died not a month later, that plus exam's at uni became my undoing, hopefully now I will improve. I know its only a short chapter but it's a little bit of a filler before I get onto the good stuff. Please review and be kind

Chapter 6

_He was sat in his car outside her house, it had been a week, a week since Angela's party, a week since he had been with her and held her in his arms, and a week since he had made love to her. He hated to admit it but it was unlike any other sexual experience he had ever had, he would have said that it would have been because he wasn't drunk if anybody asked but the truth was that it had been her, it had been Angela and it had been better than he ever would of imagined it could be. It had been physically pleasing, as he had never slept with a virgin before he was unused to how tight she was and just the thought of that made his pants a little tighter, but it wasn't just that. It had played on his emotions and he had felt something with her that he had never felt before, and that had scared him._

_All the guys had noted his long absence and then they quickly figured out why, but the hollars and high fives that usually came after someone had just gotten laid just made him feel empty, and it just made him want to be back with her, in her bed, holding her and that had been another thing that terrified him, he felt just as close to her holding her as he did when he was fucking her, now that was definitely a new feeling._

_He would be leaving town in a few minutes and he had to see her one last time before he did, he had been putting this off all week scared that if he saw her, he wouldn't have the strength to leave._

_He got out of the red Plymouth and slowly walked up the walkway which he had carried a keg up the previous weekend, God he had been walking quicker with the keg, and rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer._

* * *

It had been nearly two decades since he last saw her, she looked different now, older but yet she still looked the same. He could see that she had more confidence now than she had in high school. The hair which was once Crimson Glow and cut short was now longer and a beautiful golden blonde colour. He couldn't see most of her body but what he could see of it wasn't disappointing with the beautiful deep red of the dress adding a glow to her overall appearance.

It was as if she could feel his eyes upon her, as she raised her head she found the face of Jordan Catalano, looking at her though a crack in a door beside the stage that was marked private.

* * *

_It had been seven days since she had watched the red Plymouth pull away from the front of the house the night that she had lost her virginity to him, she knew that everything was different now, she was different, he had been her first that she was glad about that, she would never regret it and she would never admit it but Rayanne and Sharon where right when they told her that when she had finally had sex she would be dying to do it again. She had hoped that Jordan would turn up again before she left but she was leaving soon and there had been no sign of it. Them being together had obviously not meant as much to him, as it had to her. Only later did she find out that she left for New York less than an hour before he came by, but then again she wasn't that surprised as their timing had always sucked._

* * *

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen," a larger brunette behind a podium on the stage announced "I would personally like to thank you all for your attendance tonight, as you all know The International Dyslexia Association dinner is a prestigious event, Dyslexia affects individuals throughout their lives and there are many myths that surround this disability we are here to help these individuals and raise awareness to the seriousness of this disability as well as the prejudice and discrimination it can cause. Here tonight we have an individual who many will know of, a successful man with a good job, and a man who has overcome the struggles that his dyslexia has caused please welcome to the stage the frontman for 30 seconds to mars Mr Jordan Catalano."

The next thing he knew he was being pushed out towards the stage about to make a speech, a speech in front of Angela Chase.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The lights were bright, very bright, a lot brighter than when he was on stage with his band mates and partly hidden behind his guitar, he was sweating, he could feel the sweat beads starting to fall down his forehead, and to make it worse she was here, Angela the only girl he had ever loved, the girl who was in his speech, the girl he was going to be thanking. _Would she be proud of him? _

"First I would like to thank Debra for that wonderful introduction," Jordan said into the silence "Now I have to tell you guys, I am not the best public speaker but I will give it a go" he looks around the audience and catches Angela's eye, and she gives him a small reassuring smile, _God I love that smile_ he briefly considers closely followed by _speech make it good, show her how far you have come, give her credit _"Those who do not have dyslexia, have very little idea of what it is like for those of us who do, how hard it is," he paused glancing at his band mates, then at Angela yet again "the easiest task, can take forever, and this means you are always behind…" _you can do this pretend its just the guys_ "behind your friends, family, and you find yourself in a place where you feel like everyone is moving forward but you. By the time I was seventeen I had accepted this, having been left back twice, I was the oldest person in the tenth grade, and if I wasn't going to move forward I would have left school and never looked back but then something amazing happened" again Jordan paused looking directly at Angela "I met a girl, now to be honest if it wasn't for this girl, I don't think I would be here today, she was the first person who I told that I couldn't read, you see we had, had a moment where I tried to kiss her and she pushed me away, I was then a real jerk to her for like weeks after, and so she had written a letter to me, you know one of those letters you write to let your feelings out but weren't actually going to send, and somehow I don't know how, call it fate, but I found it, it was a five page letter addressed Dear Jordan, but I couldn't read it, and then when I tried to give it back, she was angry at me especially when I told her I hadn't read it, she thought I was lying, it didn't take her long to understand why though, she was always smart like that, she understood, she helped me with my school work and signed me up for tutoring, this helped me through school and then we graduated" now looking directly at Angela he continued "we lost touch and I haven't seen her in over seventeen years, I was never able to thank her for everything she did, for believing in me when no one else had, well not till now anyway." He then motioned towards Shane, who walked up to the stage holding out Jordan's guitar "Angela this is for you". Then Jordan started to sing, a song she hadn't heard in a long time, Red.


End file.
